Falling in love with your CoStar
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: This is a Leolivia fanfic. After a few months Olivia comes back from filming. Leo and the guys celebrate with movie night. What happens when all the people there are planning on getting Leo and Olivia together.


**Hey guys this is a one shot of Leolivia. I hope this doesn't get taken down. But is it just me who has notice the lack of kim. I get it because of Girl vs. Monster but I miss kick. So here it is and reminder this is in early October when the movie is supposed to come out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the people or girl vs monster and I never seen it. So don't believe anything.

Leo's POV

On my way to work I get a text from Mateo. Who plays Jerry in our tv show Kickin it.

" Yo hurry up Olivia is coming back today!" -Mateo.

"I know don't freak out." I text back and rush to the set of Rudy's dojo.

-At the set-

"Hey Leo, Do you know where Alex is?" Dylan asked. He plays Milton in our tv show. Alex Jones plays Eddie in our show.

"Yeah he is in costume with Jason." I tell him and Dylan walks away. I look at the time and see its 4:30. Olivia should be here soon. When she went to Vegas we still video chat. But I didn't tell the others that. If I did then they would bother me about having a crush on Olivia. Ugh where is she. I mean the guys have been busy all month and usually I would hang out with Olivia but she's not here. I turn around to go get some air when a petite blonde-haired figure comes charging at me.

"LEO HOWARD!" Olivia shouts and jumps on me. Her arms wrap around my neck and pushes me to the ground. I blush because we are inches away from each other. I could just lean in an-. Woah where did that come from!

"OLIVIA HOLT! I mimic her and laugh.

"I missed you." We say at the same time.

"How can you miss me I saw you yesterday?" I ask her.

" That's different."

"How?"

"I can't hug you on a screen Now I can." With that she hugs me. I can feel my whole insides burning feeling. NO LEO! You can't feel that way about your co-star. No matter if she has shiny blonde hair and perfect lips. That I wish I could feel agains- NO RESIST! SEE THAT IS BAD THINKING! I am interrupted by someone going "Whoooohoo!"

"Mateo can't you see they were having a moment." Dylan says aggravated.

"Yeah I knew that but a moment on the floor." Mateo shot back trying to hold in his laughter.

" Guys do you want to get up." Alex says and I realize we are still on the floor but Olivia is straddling me. Crap. She gets up and hugs the rest of the cast.

"Jason I haven't seen you." Olivia squeals and almosts squeezes the life out of him.

" You guys are all reunited-" I heard Mateo say "Yeah Olivia and Leo are." I ignore him. " But we got to film our new episode." Off we go then...

"And that's a wrap for today." The Director tells us and says we have the time to ourselves.

"What do you guys want to do." Alex asks while eating falafels. Haha he really is like Eddie.

"I know what we should do." Mateo says.

"What?" We questioned.

"Watch Liv's new movie Girl vs. Monster. Dun Dun Dun." Mateo says with dramatic effect. I can see Olivia blushing hiding herself in my shirt. Again those butterflies. Ah it could be gas.

"Come on Olivia please for me?" I tell her with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I just have to get my pj's." She tells us and gets up to leave.

"Alright I have to phone my dad and tell him I'm staying here." I reply.

With Mateo,Alex,Jason and Dylan.

"So is everyone clear on the plan?" Dylan asks.

"Um yeah but repeat it for those who don't know!" Mateo tells him.

"We are going to watch the movie and have Leo and Olivia sit really close. And then we pretend to get sleepy. While Jason says he has a date but he really goes to the back room to record the whole thing. We pretend to fall asleep. If I know Leo he will be all mocking her and they'll stare into each others eyes and..." Dylan explained. When he sees Alex,Mateo -and Jason they are crying their eyes out.

"That was beautiful man." They say while wiping their eyes.

" Come on Time to put our plan into action."

With Leo and Olivia (Leo's POV)

"Hey Olivia looking good." She is wearing a blue tank top and pink shorts. That both hug her curves perfectly. Ugh again with the thoughts.

"Thanks Leo you too. Let's go to guys." She replies. On the way back to the set where we set up the movie we talk about everything. I was laughing so hard I snorted. She heard and started giggling.

"Smooth Leo -Snort- Smooth." She replies coping the line I used on her.

"Oh haha come on we are going to be late." I tell her and grab her hand ignoring the sparks and run back to the dojo.

Once we get into the dojo Alex,Mateo,Dylan, and Jason are spread around the room. With only a love seat left for Olivia and I. I try to hide the blush and walk to the seat. Olivia hops on my back and falls into the love seat.

"Ok guys let's watch the movie."

Halfway through the movie the guys start getting sleepy. Jason left a couple minutes ago said he had a date to go on. Weird at 9:00. The movie was good so far. Olivia has a great singing voice. When they came to the kissing scene between her and some other guy (A/N I really hope this doesn't happen in the movie) I had to hold back my gag. I thought out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Mateo smiling. When the movie ended Olivia asked me if I liked it.

"I loved it. Those big bad monsters try to posses you didn't they, yes they did, yes they did." I baby voice her. (A/N it's like how he talked about a furry little man)

"I'll hit you." She replied while trying to swing at me. I caught it though now realizing we are only 2 inches away from each other. She realized it to cause it was silent. I had no control over my body when I lean in and pressed my lips gently against hers. My eyes widen in case she didn't want that. I look at her face for any uncertainties but in her eyes I saw emotion like love.. Not able to hold it any more I kissed her again more passionately. When I enter her mouth our tongues battle for dominance. When we pulled apart we smiled and said "I love you.."

Wow maybe it was good I fell in love with my co-star.

With Mateo,Alex, and Dylan

"I can't believed it worked." Alex said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah good thing Jason has it all on camera." Mateo said.

All together the 4 guys who helped Leolivia happened said this.

"WE ARE GENIUSES!"


End file.
